The present invention relates to a method of performing a switching procedure of an eCall device from a first state of activity to a second state of activity according to the preamble of independent claim 1. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an eCall device being adapted for performing a switching procedure from a first state of activity to a second state of activity according to the preamble of independent claim 12. Beyond the present invention relates to a backend unit being adapted for supporting a switching procedure of an eCall device from a first state of activity to a second state of activity according to the preamble of independent claim 13. And the present invention relates to an eCall system being adapted for performing a switching procedure of an eCall device from a first state of activity to a second state of activity according to the preamble of independent claim 14.
It is already known to use eCall devices; such eCall devices can for example be installed within a vehicle. Usually an eCall device is active in case of an emergency situation. In such a case the eCall device sends an emergency message to a control station. A control station can be for example a service centre, a call centre, a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) or the like. For a secure and faithful use, a few requirements with regard to such eCall devices have to be fulfilled. For example, the user of the eCall device must have the possibility to switch-off the eCall device. Additionally, it must be avoided that the eCall device can be tracked in case that it is not used, when the user for example doesn't want to have eCall operational on board.
If the user switched off his eCall device, it might be important for the operator or the provider of that system, for example the operator of a telecommunications network, a car manufacturer, an insurance company or the like, to get a proof that it was the user who switched off the eCall device. It might be important for the operator to prove that, in case of an emergency situation, it was not a malfunction of the eCall device that prevented the eCall device from transmitting an eCall message.
If the eCall device is switched off, vehicle manufactures fear that they are sued by the users for example, who had switched off the eCall device but, after an accident, don't remember this. So, it is a difficult situation for the manufactures to prove the correct implementation of the eCall device.